My High School
by Gale Ryder
Summary: you know the story line for High School DXD with Issei and Rias but what if there was another character who didn't know his past or his powers, he has to struggle through learning who he really is and what he is capable of, he doesn't know who he is, but he is the only one that can stop the war of the great 3. (message me for any questions or thoughts)
1. Chapter 1

Remember that one friend you had in high school… Yeah your best friend, well mine was a little different. First it was a she and secondly she was a devil… Her name is Rias Gremory and this is the story of the end of all worlds.

* * *

"GAAAALLLLLLEEEEEE!" screamed Issei.

"Issei... Is that the Kimono club coming after you?"

"Um…. Well you see..." He trails off.

"You were peeping again weren't you?!"

"Just help me!" He pleads, his brown eyes glancing behind him frantically.

"Fine… go hide in the bushes while I fix your mess... again..." Just as soon as he jumped in, the mob reached me.

"WHERE IS HE?!" screamed several voices.

"Um... he ran towards the gym" As soon as the words left my lips they knew I was lying.

"Where is he?" They repeated slightly more agitated.

"Um… he... um..."

"Tell us or we're gonna kick your ass instead." They began to raise their wooden swords just as Issei jumped out of the bush and ran in front of me.

"Wait! You don't need to kick his ass… I'm the one who was peeping."

So... they began to beat him.

_Oh yeah I'm Gale Ryder and that's Issei Hyodo. He's my best friend…. Okay, my only friend... And he's kind of a pervert, but he has a good heart and protects his friends... Which explains why he's getting his ass kicked._

* * *

"Hey Issei"

"Yeah Gale?"

"Wasn't you whole reason for enrolling in this school just so you could get laid?"

"Yeah but as you know most of the girls think I'm a menace and would rather kill then date me.."

"Oh Gale that reminds me... Why did you join the school?"

"… I don't know."

_I was telling him the truth. I don't know why I enrolled because I don't know anything before the first day…. All of my memory is gone…. I don't even know who I am._

He looks at the expression on my face and quickly looks down, "Well I guess we should get back to the dorm..."

"You go ahead, I'm gonna take the long way back.." I say with a hint of depression in my voice.

"Alright I guess I'll see you later then..."

I nod, "Night."

"Night." He repeats back to me, turning and walking away.

'_The truth is, I don't know how I got here, who I am, or if my name really is Gale. I don't know anything about myself but I'm pretty sure that I am an orphan because the school said that a priest came to enroll me to the school... So all I can do is just keep going and find out_ _more as I go along. My only problem…. I've been looking for the two years I've been at this school and I've made no progress whatsoever but I will know who I am someday...'_

"H…Hey..." A shy looking girl walks out of the shadows, "Your Gale… right?"

"Um... Yeah, who are you?"

"..I'm Yuma Amano, class 3B..."

"Oh…... Well is there something you need?" I ask as she shifts on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah… can you go get Issei for me?" She questioned with a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Uh... Yeah sure just hold up."

_...That was weird, why would she be asking for Issei?... Probably to beat him up again... Maybe that'll get it through his thick skull... _

After a short run around the campus, I finally found Issei, looking into a hole in the wall behind the girl's dorm, "Dude there's a girl that… are you really peeping again?"

"Shhhh... they're gonna find us if you don't shut up!" He whispered in a pissed off way.

"Fine... but there is a girl asking for you in the courtyard."

"Really?!" He looks at me, excitement brewing in his eyes.

"Yeah... Be careful because she seemed a bit shy so don't scare her away..."

"Okay, well I'll go see what she wants." He smirks, and runs into the darkness.

"Alright, night." The walk back to my room felt like an eternity.

_'Why would a girl want to see Issei? Wait... What if there were a bunch of other girls that I didn't see and their gonna kick his ass... Oh god... Well then again... I guess he deserves it... Whatever he'll tell me in the morning...' _

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night.

At night I see visions of my past but it's always fuzzy. I never know what's really going on, but at least I get to see small things like... a friend… I don't know who she is but she's got blue hair and pale skin, I can never remember her name.. If she is the one clue to my past then I need to find her.. It may be my only chance to know who I really am.

(((This is part of the first chapter, but if you guys like it then I will finish it and write more. Tell me what you think, and I will try to answer all comments… Thanks)))


	2. Chapter 2

"Gale..! Gale..!" Issei's crazed words had woken me from a dream about my past…. And I was finally about to hear her name…

"Yeah what do you want..? And what time is it?!"

"Oh… It's like 5:00 in the morning….. But do you remember that girl from last night?"

"Um.. Yuma right?"

"Yeah her, well you were right.. She was really shy but…."

"But…" "She asked me out"

"…. Really? Doesn't she know who you are..."

-Twitch- -Twitch- "Thanks …. I really needed that."

"It's just weird that you got a girlfriend before me…"

"Yeah but guess what..."

"What?"

"I'm better then you bitch" he sang mockingly.

"Issei…. I will cut you.. Remember last time..."

Issei gets a scared look, "Remind me to hide all of your knifes…"

I pull out my favorite knives, the skinner in my left hand and sexy knife in my right… his look becomes more fearful as he starts to back up.

"Ok... Please put those away..."

"Um… Issei you should stop backing up…"

"…..…WHY SO YOU CAN GET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" THUD!

"No because of the window..."

With him gone I can at least try to go back to sleep and see if I can hear her name... 10minutes go by... 20... 30. Fuck it I'm going for a walk. I got up from bed, changed, opened the door and was going to walk downstairs but decided to check if Issei survived the fall... I take a few steps into the darkness towards his door and slowly creak it open. I find him not on his bed but under it... with a porn mag laying on his face... of course its a porn mag.. "Even if he is perverted he is a pretty nice guy" memories of the first time I met him started to flow into my mind...

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

it was about 5:00 in the afternoon and I was walking back to the room that the school had given me. I was enrolled by a priest and by his request the school gave me a place to stay after hours. When I made it to my room the door was open.

"the fuck?" I walked in only to find that my room was trashed... great.

"Please leave me alone haven't you hit me enough?!" a cry screamed from my closet...

"H..Hello?" I opened the door and found a guy huddled in the back of my closet, " are you ok..?"

"p.p. leave me alone, it wasn't me it was anko I swear"

"calm down dude I'm not gonna hurt you.."

"oh..." he finally opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of the girls that was chasing me"

"you can tell me about that in a minute but ... why are you in my room?"

"this is your room? I thought it was a supply closet.."

" it's my room. and it's a long story how I got it so why don't you tell me what happened to you first?" so he told me all about how his friends were peeping on some girls and he had just happened to walk by when the girls spotted them. so his friends tripped him and ran away leaving him to deal with a crowd of rampaging bitches. and after getting beat for about 5 minutes he ran away and hid in what he thought was a supply closet.

"wow those guys suck"

"yeah I have to kick their asses next time I get the chance"

"well tell me when and ill be there ok"

"ok thanks... wait... what's your name?"

"oh that's right I'm Gale who are you?"

"I'm Issei"

"alright well you should go H.."

Thud Thud

"We know your in there now come out before we break the door down"

"I..it's them" i quickly run to the door. "s.. shit... Issei hide in the closet" another round of thuds ring on the door..

"LET US IN" so as quickly as i can, i put on a halfassed I'm asleep look and open the door...

"hello..?" i say in a groggy voice,

"Oh... um hi Gale.. is Issei in there with you?" she seems confused, and I'm pretty sure that she is hiding a blush. '_Maybe this can work in my favor'_

"no" i answer with a slight bit of ((how should i put this..?)) sexiness in my voice.

"um.." her blush deepens,

"ok well tell us if you see him... or if you want me to come over for a little bit later... bye" she quickly ran away and took her gang away with her... but i should have called her later... damn missed opportunity.

"so are they gone?" Issei starts to question me just as soon as i close the door.

"yes the they're gone... so can you leave yet? because i would like to go to sleep.."

"sure but... do you wanna come with me?"

"what?"

"do you wanna come with me..? i have a guest room at my house and it looks like you could use a bit more room.."

"um sure but wouldn't your parents care?"

"nah, they have been trying to get someone to move in... they don't think i have any friends so they said if i could get anyone that they would let them stay.."

"ok help me get my stuff together..."

* * *

-END FLASHBACK-

i shut his door and begin to walk downstairs. '_He may not be smart sometimes but he is nice and tries to be a good person... though i still don't know if that makes up for the pervert in him.' _i close the front door and start to walk to the park... after about 15 minutes i get to my favorite spot, it sits under the trees but right on a cliff so you can see a lot of the town from the hill.I sit down against the tree and try to relax and think about my past once more...

"Kiba do you have the information on the target?" a female sounding voice comes out of the darkness and scares the shit out of me.

"Yes president" another voice answers the first.

_'ok who the hell is talking'_ i try to look around to see if anyone is in the park but I'm the only one here...

"You know that we are not fighting a rouge devil then?"

_'what is she talking about'_ i keep looking but still cant see anyone.

"yes ma'am" I climbed a tree to see if i could find the owners of the mystery voices... '_what if I'm just hearing them in my head?'_

"so tell me Kiba what are we fighting?"

"A fallen angel... it killed three priests, and 12 humans."

i finally make it to the top of the tree and who I see really surprises me...

Rias Gremory was the first that I saw, she is the hottest girl at school, she had pure red hair that flowed to her thighs and a slender body, she was with a group of four people, but I only knew two of them... one looked like a little girl, she had white hair and no emotion on her face. the other one was a pretty looking woman that had long obsidian black hair. she looked about 6ft and her eyes looked like they could devour your soul... ((Not that I have one)) the last person was Issei's rival, not that he knew it. his name is Kiba Yoto and he was like a god to all of the girls at school and could have any of them that he desired, which is why Issei hated him.

"Are you ready?" Rias asked.

"Yes ma'am." The others replied in unison.

"Kiba open the door..." He walked over to the door of a abandoned warehouse looking place and slowly opened the rusty door then backed away quickly.

A seductive sounding female voice filled the void. "What do you seek devil?"

"... Devil.. and what is talking all I can see is the blackness behind the door..."

I shift spots to get a better look at the menacing darkness.

"You know what we are to do, so come out and we can make this easy, or we can go in."

"Fine I'll come out."

Slowly a woman walks out of the darkness. she is wearing a black skintight suit. she had a slender body and a beautiful face with silver hair that fell to her hips...

"I came out but..." She jumps into the air and ... and... FUCKING WINGS sprouted from her back splitting flesh and causing blood to rain on the floor.

Her body had transformed... her hair extended to her knees and feathers protruded from her arms and legs in small patches. and her fingers were now long claws.

"You can fight but you will find justice." Screamed Rias.

"Kiba now" Kiba pulls a sword out from nowhere and cuts the bitches foot off while she screamed with rage...

"what the fuck is going on? How did he get a sword? And what is that thing?" so many questions roamed in my head and I didn't have the answer for any of them.

"Akeno go."

The taller girl makes some weird hand symbol and lighting comes from the sky and strikes the flying woman.

"Aaaaggghhh." She screams with agony and rage while still fending off Kiba's attacks. "Fine you may be able to beat me in combat but what if I have a hostage."

"A what?" questions Rias.

Just then the woman looks in my direction and I had one thought,"FUCK"

I quickly jump off of the tree and start to run away but she reached me in seconds and picked me up and held me close.

"Hi there." She says softly to me.

"What are you?"

"I'm an angel and I'm here to save you now SHUT UP."

"Let him go he's not part of this." Rias tries in vein to get her to let me down.

"You want him so bad? Let me go and I'll set him free..."

The look on Rias's face was of despair, "Fine just give him to us."

"Oh and one thing.. I never said he would be okay..." She put one claw on my chest and pushed it with ease straight into my heart then dropped me. the fall was short but the instance was an eternity in my eyes.

After I hit the ground Kiba and the tall girl ran after the angel and Rias ran up to me but I blacked out before she got there...

I dreamed of my past

"Hey are you coming?!" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yes..." I wanted to scream, to ask her name or to ask where we were but... it was like I was stuck to prewritten dialogue and couldn't form my own words.

"So cops and robbers or tag?"

"Tag... You're it!" She poked me and ran away.

We played like that for about 20minutes before we heard, "Xenovia! Come along... Its time to go."

She smiled as she walked up to me, "Bye Gale.. I'll see you next time." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. Shortly after, everything turned into darkness.

"Xenovia... that's her name.." I thought before fading into the unknown...


End file.
